Gang Ryong
Gang Ryong (강룡, Gang Lyong) is the tavern delivery boy and the final disciple of the "Heavenly Destroyer", Dokgo Ryong. He is also known as Chief Gang by the villagers of Yellow Dragon Mountain. Appearance Ryong is a short, plump young man with long black hair that he ties into a ponytail and pale brown eyes. His general appearance is very unassuming leading many to underestimate him. He also generally wears a jolly and bright expression on his face. Image Gallery Personality Ryong is a cheerful guy who rarely has a frown on his face. He has a strong sense of justice and is always willing to step in and help those who look like they are in trouble; he once forsook sleep for several days to make sure the Elder was safe from an assassin. While he initially seemed to be somewhat naïve, finding himself interrupting and getting engaged in the middle of fights without knowing the situation, this is merely him obfuscating his true nature as an intimidatingly powerful gosu; a few people have experienced Ryong's incredibly intimidating murderous intent, with one likening him to a demon and a great tiger.Chapter 7 Nameless comments that Ryong's overwhelmingly intimidating battle aura and fighting spirit completely defies belief. Ryong tries not to kill his opponents unless the situation forces him to do so. This peaceful attitude has clashed with the supposed mission given to him by his late master: killing the Four Heavenly Kings. After experiencing what his master was truly like before his downfall during his fight with Mak Sapyeong, Ryong's attitude towards people in the murim and the opponents he faced began to change; during his skirmish with Ze Wungang and Nameless, Ryong truly realised that killing the Four Heavenly Kings actually wasn't what his master had wanted for him and that he had chosen to do so out of his own volition, although he had since become disillusioned with the path he had chosen.Chapter 131 As a result, he has become more vicious, merciless and apathetic in his actions, mirroring that of the original Heavenly Destroyer. History While his origins are largely unknown, it was revealed that he was orphaned when his father perished in battle and his mother died trying to avenge him. At some point he was adopted by Dokgo Ryong who then proceeded to train him in the ways of the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques as well as prepare him to take revenge on the ones who betrayed him. Plot Intro To be added. Powers & Abilities Gosu fight, Two Wheels of Devastation vs Berserker Lightning.png|Gang Ryong's Two Wheels of Devastation clashes with Sa Paecheon's Berserker Lightning Gang Ryong and Hyeol Bi clash inside Ryong's sphere of resonance.png|Ryong clashing with Hyeol Bi inside his sphere of resonance Dpdge.PNG|Ryong's immense reflexes. Producing after images at the last second, fooling opponents. Having learned everything about the twelve Divine Heavenly Destruction techniques, Gang Ryong is an extremely powerful combatant, both unarmed and when wielding a weapon; he was able to fight a high-level swordsman on equal footing with nothing but the old wooden staff he was travelling with.Chapter 18 Ryong also appears to know basic recovery techniques, being able to analyse and fix the injuries of an injured martial artist.Chapter 1 Ryong's evasive movements have been noted to be "weird"; while it looks like he is getting hit by an attack, he actually dodges at the very last moment.Chapter 128 It is unknown whether Ryong does this on purpose, whether his movements are instinctual or if they are movements of the Divine Heavenly Destruction style. Immense Inner Ki: He has been noted as having great inner ki, being able to drastically increase the physical properties of an old wooden staff enabling Ryong to combat Soh Jinhong's sword, with the latter being unable to cut through it for the majority of the fight. Woobok further comments on the sheer volume of ki that Ryong possesses, wondering if it was even possible for someone of Ryong's age to be able to possess such a high level of ki based on training alone.Chapter 98 Ryong's ki prowess also extends to being able to put up reflective ki barriers in order to block and mitigate the damage he would incur from powerful attacks.Chapter 51 Gang's Inner ki, when released, creates tremendous amounts of pressure and force. Merely by releasing was he able to subdue a large squad of the Baekma valley, rendering them immobile and rupturing the ground beneath his feet. The sheer amount of Ki he possesses is enough to destroy a large portion of a fortress, leaving nothing but a crater and completely obliterate the surrounding huts to nothing but shards of wood. Immense Physical Strength: Ryong is much more physically powerful than he superficially appears, possessing absurd levels of physical strength. Being able to destroy great cliff faces and raze large chunks of the earth with single strikes. He can further augment his physical strength with his ki, allowing him to produce devastating strikes, with immense power behind them. Each strike releasing shockwaves that shatter the surrounding structures upon impact, destroying buildings and the ground alike, leaving nothing but destruction. Immense Physical Speed: He is quick and deceptively light on his feet, being able to run at great speed without triggering extremely sensitive traps set by fixers.Chapter 3 In his first encounter with Soh Jinhong, Ryong managed to intercept the assassin's attack upon the Elder; the movement was so fast, the Elder barely noticed what had occurred.Chapter 12 During his most recent fight with Soh Jinhong, he briefly moved at such great speed that Yang Jeonghak couldn't perceive his movements.Chapter 19 His speed and reflexes are so great, that he is able to dodge attacks at the last moment, producing after images that fool opponents into thinking the attacks have landed. Immense Endurance: Ryong has proven to be an extremely resilient and persistent combatant, tanking seriously powerful blows and being able to continue fighting. This was shown during his fight with Sa Paecheon when he was able to endure all of the man's hits, as well as being impaled in the torso with poison-coated whips, and continue fighting, going on to eventually defeat Sa Paecheon.Chapter 69 - 78 His endurance was further proven when he managed to completely dominate both Ze Wungang and Nameless, killing the former, despite his body being in a terrible condition.Chapter 130Chapter 131-Chapter 133134 Immense Reflexes: His reflexes and general awareness are at superhuman levels, enabling to effortlessly evade other people's attacks without much effort. Ryong's immense reflexes also allow him to mitigate damage from surprise attacks, as seen when he used reflective ki to soften and counter Sa Paecheon's strikes.Chapter 69 Poison Resistance: Having gone through intense training to counter the Poison Arts, Ryong has developed an incredible resistance to poisons.Chapter 60 He was able to drink wine laced with enough poison to take down a bear without suffering any impairment. He was later exposed to the degenerating Demonic Blight while fighting Sa Paecheon and suffered no immediate or lasting effects. Silent Communication: Gwi Yeong was somehow able to have a full non-verbal conversation with Ryong using a yet unknown mean.Chapter 82 Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques: *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wheel Strike' **'Dark Wheel, Cosmic Technique': An advanced version of the Dark Wheel Strike, it was used to completely mitigate Ze Wungang's Blood Dance Killing Formation technique.Chapter 132Chapter 133 **'Dark Wheel Strike, Thousand Circle Formation' **'Two Wheel, Dark Wheel Strike Ultimate: Abyssal Void': An advanced version of the Dark Wheel Strike, it was able to swallow up Sa Paecheon's Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Firmament Incineration technique.Chapter 77 ***'Radiant Wheel Strike: Abyssal Summoning': A special technique that allows Ryong to return everything the Abyssal Void has absorbed back upon his opponent.Chapter 134 *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wind Wall' *'Heavenly Destruction, Eagle Talon Cleave' *'Heavenly Destruction, Evil Negating Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Five Ring Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Pulverising Strike': With two executions of this technique in quick succession, Ryong was able to break through the seemingly impenetrable River Dragon Armour.Chapter 108 *'Heavenly Destruction, Radiant Wheel Strike': Despite withdrawing his ki halfway through, it was still powerful enough to negate and overpower Dang Gan's Blazing Iron Shattering Thrust, creating a massive crater in the ground.Chapter 31 **'Radiant Wheel, Dragon Piercing Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Shattering Thrust Palm' *'Heavenly Destruction, Space Sundering Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Thunder Hawk Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction Chained Technique, Two Wheels of Devastation' *'Heavenly Destruction Secret Blood Technique, Extra Meridian Resonance': Using this technique, Gang Ryong was able to resume fighting against Sa Paecheon having just being overwhelmed and injured by the man; furthermore, Ryong was able to sever the man's right arm and gain the upper hand in their battle using basic martial arts techniques. Ryong noted that, prior to fighting Sa Paecheon, he hadn't used this technique since leaving his master's cave and coming out into the outside world.Chapter 74 Quotes *(In reply to his master) "I'll open a big dumpling joint, and I'll eat jumbo dumplings every day--''"Prologue *(To a knocked down Soh Jinhong) "''Hey, assassin. Ya sleepin'?" *(After tearing off one of Sa Paecheon's arms) "That's '''one' arm." *(While hallucinating the faces of Hyeol Bi and Hwan Sa) "''No matter what... kind of man master was... your sins won't disappear. It was my decision to kill you all." *(Questioning Ze Wungang and Nameless) "You guys... give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you ...bet you don't have any. ‘Cause that's how things work in the murim. It's a place where might makes right... isn't that right?" Alternate Translations *Gang Yong (LINE) *Assistant Kang (LINE) Notes & Trivia *His name can literally mean "Dragon River" (江龙). *He has a fondness for dumplings. Ryong's fondness for dumplings has reached memetic proportions within the Gosu (The Master) fandom (most particularly on LINE). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)